Haru Nogitsune
Haru Nogitsune otherwise known as Kuzunoha or Kyūbi no Kitsune is a enigmatic individual that was first spotted 30 years ago. He is such an enigma that not even the hunter association's database has a single shred of information on him outside of his abilities. Appearance Through his Kitsunetsuki ability, Haru has the ability to choose what form he takes and he uses this ability quite liberally to the point that rumor is that with the exception of one form he never appears as the same thing twice. In the past he has appeared as beautiful women, young girls, elderly men, and less often young boys and animals. The only way to recognize him is by his fox-shaped shadow and by how when he appears as a human he typically has fox ears and matching tail. This wide array of appearances is what puts into question his gender and whether or not he is a human in the first place. The former is a result of how although his most common form is indeed male he is perfectly comfortable with transforming into a human female to the point where there is just as much evidence that his original gender is female as there is that it is male. In fact, with how little world knows the idea that he may not have a gender at all is not an impossibility. Adding to the confusion when asked he simply replies by asking, "What do you see me as?" Haru's most common form is of a human male, leading people to identify him as such, who looks to be in his late teens or early twenties. Personality History Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Superior Intellect Master Trickster Enhanced Smell Enhanced Stamina Immense Strength Immense Speed Kitsunetsuki Nen Abilities Haru's nen ability is called The Trickster and grants him the ability to use his nen to create and manipulate illusions. Haru's illusions can be divided into four categories: mental illusions, augmented reality illusions, dual illusions, and psychosomatic illusions. All of his illusions have been known to be so realistic and detailed that that they appear to be truly life-like making it near impossible to tell what is reality and what isn't, which at times can cause opponents to suffer from schizophrenia afterwards. The first type mental illusions, are as the name suggests, illusions that exist only in the target's mind rather than reality itself. These types of illusions having varying Activation Requirements typically something like physical or eye contact and as a result of their Activation Requirements they incredible strong. Once met, Haru is able to use his nen to manipulate the target's senses and mind to pull them into an illusion. Augmented Reality illusions are the counterpart of mental illusions. They are more "real" than mental illusions due to how these illusions are added to reality itself meaning they can be seen by anyone within eyesight of them, but in the end they are not actually there. They are best described as mirages, holograms, or objects, people, or whatever imbedded with an intangibility attribute, which comes from how they are still illusions at the end of the day. The lack of Activation Requirements and being unable to effect taste and touch makes them a bit less potent than mental illusions, but it makes up for it with how easy it is to use. The third type of illusion was born from Haru's desire to get around the second type's main weakness. Dual illusions are mental illusions activated by coming into contact with an augmented reality illusion hence its name. They mainly affect the senses of taste and touch to make it seem as though the augmented reality illusions can inflict pain or possesses a tangible body when in reality they do not. At full power his illusions can become so realistic that they can turn into psychosomatic illusions. This type of illusion is so realistic that they trick the body into hurting itself, which is how his infamous kitsunebi are able to burn foes. However, psychosomatic illusions are incredibly draining which is why the only psychosomatic illusions he can create are small fireballs that can barely cause second degree burns. Haru has been shown to be able to use these illusions quite masterfully thanks to his skill as a trickster. From simply intimidating would be attackers to deception and distractions there appears to be no limit to how Haru is able to use his illusions and once more he appears to be able to use them even when his opponent learns that they are just an illusions owing to his intellect and how realistic they are. *'Fox's Gaze:' Fox's Gaze is on of Haru's most basic applications of his nen ability. By making eye contact with a target, Haru is able to trap them in a mental illusion of his design that he can freely alter for various purposes such as paralysis or psychic torture. Quotes Trivia *Mental illusions was inspired by Genjutsu from Naruto, specifically those used by the Uchiha clan. Augmented reality illusions was inspired by the idea behind augmented reality as well as Illusion Magic from Fairy Tail.